


Без фильтра

by seal_vitaliy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy
Summary: Гэвина берут в заложники и вводят экспериментальный препарат для допроса. Все хорошо, его вовремя спасают, но пока наркотики не выветрились, он говорит все то, что думает. И это катастрофа.
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	Без фильтра

Гэвин застонал. Яркий свет бил по глазам, а скотч, которым его примотали к стулу, болезненно впивался в кожу. Рида выволокли прямиком из дома, когда он готовился к просмотру «Подиума» (информация строго засекречена) и уже переоделся в домашнюю одежду. На голову накинули мешок, не очень-то нежно загрузили в машину, а затем вкололи какую-то дрянь. Гэвин осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, где же находится. Напоминало то ли подвал, то ли гараж чьего-то дома. Злые похитители нынче зависают в гараже у своей мамы?

— Итак, мистер Рид. Я надеюсь, что вы не так глупы, как кажетесь, и будете сотрудничать с нами, — ласково произнес человек со шприцом в руке и в медицинской маске. Гэвин тряхнул головой, когда лицо Доктора (человек-со-шприцом-в-руках звучало длинновато) раздвоилось. Видимо, ему вкололи какой-то наркотик.

Гэвин облизал пересохшие губы и нахмурился, пристально вглядываясь в Доктора. Тот неуютно поежился и сделал шаг назад, будто это Гэвин привел с собой несколько вооруженных людей, а не сам Док.

— Твоя голова похожа на ананас. Почему, блядь, она похожа на ананас? — пробормотал Гэвин, мотая головой. Перед глазами все плыло, мелькали розовые и зеленые всполохи, словно он был под кислотой. По юности он баловался травкой и даже таблетками пару раз закинулся, но так его никогда не развозило.

— Ананас? — похититель растерянно глянул на вооруженных парней. Те как-то неуверенно переглянулись, мол, нет сэр, не похожа, сэр. Если только самую чуточку, сэр. — Какого черта?

— Ненавижу ебучие ананасы, — невпопад заявил Гэвин, ерзая на стуле и противно поскрипывая и похрустывая скотчем. Всех присутствующих в гараже (или все же подвале, он не определился) передернуло.

— Какого черта ты несешь?! — заорал похититель, отшвыривая шприц. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он успокоился. — Мистер Рид, кажется, вы не понимаете всей серьезности своего положения.

Гэвин промолчал, сдерживая смех. Судя по перекошенному лицу Дока, получалось не очень. Облизнувшись (гребаные губы были суше пустыни Сахара), он скривил рот в усмешке.

— Я не очень понимаю, какого черта я делаю в гараже твоей мамаши, Док. Мы собираем школьную рок-группу?

Один из похитителей хихикнул, за что получил кучу осуждающих взглядов, и тут же вернул серьезное выражение лица. Гэвину отвесили подзатыльник. Спасибо, что не прикладом винтовки огрели, Гэвин был бесконечно признателен.

— Нам стало известно, — повысил голос Док, поняв, что его игнорируют, — о вашем родстве с Элайджей Камски. У мистера Камски есть интересующие нас разработки, которые мы…

Гэвин фыркнул, улыбаясь так, что заболели щеки. 

— Ну, конечно.

— Что смешного, мистер Рид? — сквозь зубы процедил Док. — Мы планируем обменять вас на…

— Хуй на, — радостно выкрикнул Гэвин, найдя это чрезвычайно смешным. Доктор побагровел.

— И вы расскажете нам все, что знаете, — неуверенно продолжил Док. — Я… я ввел вам свою экспериментальную сыворотку правды!

На лице Дока появилось самодовольное выражение. Гэвин залип на розовые круги, расплывающиеся по противоположной стене. Откуда здесь эти круги? Они тут уже были, когда его привезли? Господи, блядь, как же красиво. Стул под ним начал раскачиваться, Гэвин даже не понял, что сам это делает, отталкиваясь ногами, будто нерадивый школьник на скучном уроке математики.

— Сыворотка правды? — прохрипел Гэвин. — Скополамин изобрели до тебя, умник.

— Это не скополамин! — возмутился Док, раздуваясь, словно индюк. — Это новейшие разработки! 

Гэвин заржал в голос. Вооруженные парни (все трое) и Док уставились на него, словно на Иисуса, который вместо того, чтобы подставить щеку, достал автомат. Видимо, сыворотка должна была работать как-то иначе. И только то, что он отвлек на себя все внимание похитителей, помогло ударникам зачистить здание (гараж) без каких-либо потерь. Раз-два-три и все они оказались вжатыми мордой в бетонный пол. Док орал, словно испуганная хрюшка, а Ричард (лучший напарник на свете, только это секрет) срезал с него скотч, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в лицо.

— Ты как?

— Как Уитни Хьюстон.

— Собираешься петь? 

Единственная лампа осветила Ричарда, будто даруя ему небесный свет. Гэвин восторженно приоткрыл рот, надеясь, что не напустил на подбородок слюней. Он почти уверовал. 

— В смысле, у меня есть горячий красавчик-спаситель. Телохранитель. Отнесешь меня до машины на руках? — Гэвин встал на ноги и непременно шлепнулся бы на пол, если бы Ричард его не придержал. Ноги занемели так, будто он три часа сидел на толчке с телефоном в руках.

— Что ты несешь, Рид? Ты в порядке? — Ричард закинул его руку себе на плечи и почти поволок за собой. Гэвин оглянулся назад и разочарованно вздохнул. Все же это был подвал, а не гараж чьей-то мамаши.

— Я в порядке, Ричи, господи, блядь, боже, хоть иногда перестань кудахтать, словно наседка, красавчик, — на одном дыхании выпалил Гэвин и, склонившись к Ричарду, принюхался. — Пахнешь, как мой будущий муж.

— Гэвин, какого хрена? — покраснев до самых корней волос, Ричард оглянулся на парней капитана Аллена. Те даже не пытались скрыть, что подслушивают и запоминают. Капитан Аллен одобрительно показал большой палец, одновременно с этим пихая кулаком в живот вздумавшего сопротивляться похитителя.

Гэвин и Ричард были напарниками вот уже четыре года. Никто не ожидал, что они сработаются, в конце концов, все знали, насколько у Гэвина говенный характер. Его предыдущий напарник сбежал в другой город, буквально умоляя о переводе. Кому-то наверняка придет в голову мысль, что таких сотрудников, как детектив Рид, немедленно вышвыривают с работы, если они оказываются достаточными говнюками, чтобы стать проблемой для командной работы. Но Гэвин, что забавно, не был. Высокие показатели, связи на улицах, необычные, но эффективные (и не противозаконные) методы допроса — он был ценным кадром. А характер… Что ж, кто среди копов без греха?

Ричард был прекрасным напарником, отличным другом, главным красавчиком в участке, причиной слез и девичьих грез (Гэвин старательно скрывал, что не только девичьих). И, разумеется, он оказался страшным паникером, когда это касалось Гэвина. Все началось после одной перестрелки, где их обоих чуть не прикончили, но Ричард отделался легким сотрясением, а вот Гэвину досталось три пули в живот (за что?) и заточка в плечо (крайне несправедливо). После моря кровищи и кучи часов под дверью операционной, Ричард, по мнению Гэвина, начал его чрезмерно опекать. Рид капризно надул губы и попытался отстегнуть ремень безопасности, за что тут же получил увесистый шлепок по руке. Вот. Чрезмерная опека, как он и говорил. 

— Тебе надо в больницу.

— Мне надо в твою койку.

— Что?

— Что?

— Они же явно тебе что-то вкололи! — возмутился Ричард, нервно взъерошивая волосы. Без геля они слегка кучерявились, и Гэвин умиленно улыбнулся. Рука сама по себе потянулась к завивающимся прядкам, но координация была ни к черту, и Гэвин ткнул Ричарда в нос.

— У тебя кудряшки.

— Господи, Гэвин, мы едем в больницу.

— Если ты хочешь поиграть в доктора, так и скажи, — подмигнул Гэвин. — Хотите обследовать меня, доктор Найнс?

Ричард застонал и потер лицо ладонями. Гэвин откинулся на сиденье и прикрыл глаза, его потряхивало от беззвучного смеха. Почему они так медленно едут? Ричард всегда осторожничал на дороге, если только они не участвовали в погоне. Тогда он превращался в Фернандо Алонсо и стирал резину об асфальт.

— Почему мы так медленно едем? — вздохнул Гэвин. Ричард отнял ладони от лица.

— Потому что мы еще не тронулись, придурок, — чуть ли не по слогам произнес Ричард, наклоняясь ближе к Гэвину и касаясь пальцами его лба. — Ты горячий.

— Ты тоже ничего, куколка, — соблазнительно (как ему казалось) подмигнув, Гэвин окинул Ричарда взглядом. Тот всегда был таким красивым? Или только сегодня? Кажется, всегда. В штанах заинтересованно потяжелело, и Гэвин скользнул взглядом вниз. Вот черт. Сыворотка правды работала слишком буквально. Его член стал чересчур честным тоже. 

Ричард проследил за его взглядом и смутился.

— Смотри, как я рад тебя видеть. И так каждый раз!

— Гэвин, ты не соображаешь, что несешь. Сейчас мы отвезем тебя к доктору, — ласково, словно говорил с умственно отсталым, пообещал Ричард, заводя машину. Гэвин с нежностью улыбнулся.

— Какой же ты у меня тупой, Ричи, — выдохнул он. — И почему из всех возможных вариантов я запал на тебя?

— Потому что я неотразим, — неловко хохотнув, Ричард одной рукой вцепился в руль, а второй быстро набрал сообщение капитану Аллену. Гэвин не поленился посмотреть в чужой телефон. Аллен ответил странным набором эмодзи: пальцы, сложенные в кольцо, баклажан и капли воды. Что это могло значить? Баклажан взволновал особенно сильно. 

— Да. Особенно твоя задница. Неотразима. И твои восхитительные ноги. Я бы с удовольствием закинул их себе на плечи, — признался Гэвин, радуясь, что розовые и зеленые круги перед глазами сменились синими и фиолетовыми. Хоть какое-то разнообразие.

— Я предпочитаю быть сверху.

— Ничего не имею против твоих предпочтений. С удовольствием уселся бы на твой член. Или на лицо. У тебя такое красивое лицо. Почему оно такое красивое? — Гэвин опьяненно улыбнулся, безрезультатно пытаясь найти под ногами педали, а под руками нащупать руль. Ах да, он на пассажирском.

— Ох и пожалеешь же ты о своих словах на утро, — вздохнул Ричард.

— Я хотел отсосать тебе с самой первой встречи. Подумал, господи, блядь, Иисусе, что эта дыра забыла в таком прекрасном парне, как ты?

— Чего? — Ричард скривился. — Ты даже пьяный не настолько смешной.

За окном виднелись деревья. Гэвин поморщился, всматриваясь повнимательнее. Неужели его отвезли куда-то в лес? Ах, нет, это были граффити с природой. Машина остановилась, Гэвин несколько минут таращился в потолок. Как оказалось, таращился он в землю, а затем в пол, пока Ричард тащил его к главному входу в клинику. Там их встретили медики, и Гэвин поморщился от чересчур яркого больничного света.

— Я бы приковал тебя наручниками к кровати, расстегнул ширинку и…

Ричард зажал Гэвину рот ладонью, пока тот не решил вынести свои сексуальные фантазии еще и на обозрение медицинского персонала. Им здесь лечиться в будущем, еу.

— Мистер Рид, держите себя в руках, — улыбнулась милая медсестра, делая у него забор крови для анализа. Ничего опасного для жизни в крови не нашли, но под капельницу все же положили и оставили в больнице до утра. Гэвин целых десять минут пел дифирамбы члену Ричарда, но вскоре его совсем сморило. На утро он проснулся опухший, злой и разбитый. К сожалению, амнезии не случилось.

— Ну, привет, куколка, — поприветствовал его подозрительно бодрый Ричард, попивая кофе из старбаксовского стакана. В черной водолазке и узких джинсах он смотрелся особенно хорошо. И Гэвин с удовольствием полюбовался бы Ричардом, если бы не сгорел от стыда, оставив после себя кучку пепла. 

— О, нет.

— Все еще хочешь присесть на мое лицо, Гэвс? — насмешливо вскинув брови, Ричард подмигнул помрачневшему Гэвину. — Или закинуть мои ноги себе на плечи?

— Хочу закинуть тебе на лицо подушку и держать там минут десять, — проворчал Гэвин, натягивая футболку с Эльзой из «Холодного сердца». Это, блядь, был подарок его племянницы. И ткань такая мягкая, удобная, кто мог его осудить за то, что он ходил в ней дома? Никто. Он не приглашал кого-то из знакомых в гости. 

— Я отвезу тебя домой. Фаулер разрешил тебе привести себя в порядок, в участок явишься завтра.

— Я лучше на такси. Одолжишь денег?

Гэвин был уверен, что если поедет куда-то с Ричардом в одной машине, то сдохнет от смущения.

— Нет, никаких такси, я сам отвезу тебя, — улыбка Ричи напоминала акулий оскал.

— Да пожалуйста, делай, что хочешь, — буркнул Гэвин, завязывая шнурки на спортивных штанах. В зеркале отразилось несчастное, опухшее существо с алыми глазами. Словно после жесткой попойки. Хорошо, что сыворотка Дока оказалась фуфлом.

— Ох, теперь я хочу сделать очень много.

— Что?

— Ничего, Гэвин, поехали домой.

Развернувшись, Ричард покинул палату. Гэвин двинулся вслед за ним. Возможно (только возможно) вчерашний вечер был не так уж и плох, если это, в конце концов, приведет их в одну койку. Гэвин был хорошим мальчиком весь год и заслужил приятный презент от Санты. В июле.

Ведь правда?


End file.
